It's War
by Emmi82
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up and what is their new favorite thing to do? Piss the hell out of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**It's War**

**Rebounding in Homeroom**

**Rating: T **

**(A/N: I know I have 2 other stories in progress right now, but I have had this story in my head for weeks now and I just had to write it)**

Gabriella walked into homeroom to see everybody sitting around talking. She walked up to a boy and started passionately kissing him.

"Slut," Troy coughed and Chad laughed.

"At least I am getting some," she shot back.

"Hey Brett, you are taking me out tonight right?" she said sweetly turning to her boyfriend.

"Of course baby," he replied and Troy rolled his eyes. Just then Dani walked in. She was athletic beautiful smart and sweet. _Perfect._ Troy leaped out of his seat and walked over to her.

"Hey Dani" Troy said.

"Hey, Troy what's up?" she replied.

"Well I was wondering if you wanna go out with me tonight," he asked loud enough for Gabi to hear.

"Of course, I will," she replied.

"Sweet, how do you feel about Italian food?" he asked.

"Love it," she replied.

"Great there is this amazing place, Giorgio's downtown that I want to take you to, so I will pick you up at 7," he said.

"That sounds great," she replied.

The homeroom bell rang and everybody took their seats.

"Please don't tell me this same Italian place you took Gabi to on your anniversary?" Chad whispered to Troy.

"You bet," Troy smiled. Chad laughed and shook his head.

_This is gonna be great. _Troy laughed to himself.

_What the fk! He can't take her there! He took me there! On our anniversary! This is their first date! Asshole! _

Ms. Darbus did her usual morning talk until the bell rang.

"Bye Troy," Dani said flirtatiously as they walked out. He just smiled.

"You and Dani, that is gonna last," Gabriella scoffed walking up next to him.

"It will last longer than you and your rebound boyfriend," Troy replied. She glared at him.

"Yeah, that is what I thought," he said and walked away.

"Hey baby," she said walking up to Brett.

"Hey hun," he replied and kissed her.

"How do you feel about Italian tonight?" she asked.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's War**

**Pure Anger**

**Rating: T**

Dani and Troy walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"Wow Troy this is really nice," she said.

"Is it too nice," he said nervously.

"No it is amazing," she said and he smiled.

"Is it too fancy," Gabriella asked Brett when they arrived.

"No it is perfect," he replied. They walked in and sat down a few tables down from Troy and Dani. Gabriella and Troy faced each other, but pretended not to see each other. _I can't believe her._ He saw Gabriella leave to go to the bathroom, so he excused himself from the table. He waited there until she came out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as she walked out.

"Eating," she shrugged.

"You felt the need to barge in on my date with your ass of a boyfriend," he said.

"Last time I checked you were the one interrupting my date and why would I want to barge in on your date with that ho. Plus you don't have exclusive rights to this restaurant," she replied with attitude.

"You really think of all people you have the right to call someone a ho," he shot back.

"And you think you have the right to call someone an ass," she replied harshly.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god Sharpay! This was the best idea for a girl's night out!" Gabriella exclaimed as she Taylor and Sharpay walked into the noisy house party._

"_Thanks! Now lets go get some drinks!" she replied. They all walked to the bar and ordered drinks._

"_Gabriella?" a guy said and she turned around to look at him._

"_Oh hey Brett," she replied._

"_Wow," he said looking at her racy ensemble and she blushed. "So where is Troy tonight?"_

"_With some of the team, it is girls night out," she replied._

"_Ahh," he said nodding._

_They started chatting and both ended up really tipsy._

"_So you wanna dance?" he asked._

"_Yeah sure," she replied. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor._

_They danced until he excused himself to go to the bathroom._

"_Okay well I am going to get another drink," she said and he nodded. She headed to the couches where they had planned to meet after she got her drink. _

"_Excuse me!" she exclaimed as someone bumped into her._

"_Gabriella?" Troy said turning around._

"_Oh god," she mumbled._

"_Hey Troy," she said nervously._

_He looked her up and down. "What are you wearing?"_

"_Umm, a skirt and shirt," she replied._

"_Gabriella was it your intention to get raped tonight," he asked and she was silent. "Oh you are drinking to, perfect."_

"_It is coke," she lied and he grabbed the cup from her and took a sip. She just stood there shaking._

"_Nice lie, Gabriella. So you just like a slut and you are drunk. Who are you trying to impress tonight?" he asked._

"_Troy! No one," she exclaimed. As if on queue Brett walked up._

"_There you are," he said not seeing Troy. She stood there silent. "So you wanna head back to the dance floor?" he asked. Troy bowed and shook his head._

"_Troy…" she started and Brett looked at him._

_He looked up at her, "You know what, save it for someone who cares," he said and her jaw dropped. He just stormed off. _

"_I am so sorry," Brett said trying to feel bad, but he was actually really happy._

"_No it isn't your fault, but I should go," she said._

"_Yeah," he sighed and she walked off. _

"_Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed drunkenly walking over with Taylor._

"_Hi," she replied solemnly._

"_What is wrong?" Taylor asked._

"_Troy showed up," she replied._

"_Oh god, how much did her see?" Sharpay asked._

"_The outfit, the alcohol…" she stared._

"_Brett?" Sharpay asked. _

"_Saw him aske me if I wanted to head back to the dance floor," she replied with shame._

"_Did he leave?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded._

"_Then what are you still doing here?" Sharpay asked. "Let's go!" They got into Taylor's car and drove to the park where Troy goes when he is upset._

"_Good luck," Sharpay said as Gabriella got out._

"_Thanks, I need it," she sighed. She walked over to the bench where he was sitting._

"_Nothing happened between me and Brett," she said walking up behind him._

"_Nothing yet," he replied._

"_You actually think I would do that to you!"_

_He turned around and looked at her. "No I never did. But tonight you changed that," he said. _

"_I was talking to another guy! Do you really have a problem with that?"_

"_No but I have a problem with you lying to me!" he said getting up. She just didn't know what to say._

"_Yeah so tell me Gabriella, how would you feel if I got drunk and danced all night with a gorgeous girl who was dressed like a slut then told you we just talked," he said._

"_Will you just listen to me?"_

"_Fine, but don't even try to pull the sweet and innocent Gabriella out. Cause after tonight I realized that it is just an act," he said._

"_What!"_

"_You heard me, the Gabriella I saw tonight was everything but sweet and innocent. She was a bitch and a ho, so don't even try."_

"_What kind of boyfriend calls their girlfriend a bitch and ho!"_

"_The kind whose girlfriend acts like it!"_

"_Well fine! I don't want a boyfriend who thinks of me that way!"_

"_Well I don't want a girlfriend I can't trust!"_

"_Fine!" _

"_Fine!"_

_With that she stormed off and he sat back down._

"_What happened?" SHarpay asked as she got back into the car._

"_Troy Bolton is an asshole and I hate him and everything he stands for," she replied._

"_Hey man what's up," Chad asked answering Troy's phone call._

"_Gabriella Montez is a bitch and I hate her," he replied._

End Flashback

"Fine say what you want but don't come crying back to me when Brett breaks your heart," he said.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," she scoffed. "Plus how long do you think Dani will me mesmerized by the Troy Bolton charmed. It doesn't take that long to get over."

"Why don't you just go back to your table and continue putting yourself out," he shot back.

"I don't need to put out. It is easy to get him into bed," she replied. He was speechless and she walked past him.

He sighed and she walked past him.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's War

Watching

Rating: T

Dani and Troy were walking hand and hand down the hallways of East High. The date had gone great (except for Gabriella being there) and he started to really like her. Suddenly he spun her around and pushed her against the locker…because he saw Gabriella walking by. He passionately kissed her and she kissed back.

"What are you doing," Dani giggled.

"Kissing my girlfriend," he replied. She just kissed him back.

"You might want to stop before you disgust every person in this school," Gabriella said walking by. Troy pulled away and glared at the girl who was walking down the hall.

"What is her problem," Dani asked.

"She is just jealous," he said and kissed her.

"Come on," she giggled, "We have to get to homeroom."

They walked into Ms. Darbus' room to see Gabriella sitting on Brett's lap, kissing him.

"Can you stop," Troy said to them, "you are disgusting everyone in this class." Gabriella glared at him and gave him a look, which he just laughed at.

Troy leaned against a desk and began to talk to Troy. Dani came up and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

LIBRARY LATER THAT DAY

"This Troy v. Gabriella thing is getting kinda out of control," Chad said to Taylor.

"I know, like they really seem to hate each other," Taylor said.

"Yet love each other at the same time," he said.

"Chad they are both dating other people," she said.

"Yeah to piss each other off," Chad said.

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, "You are right, Brett and Dani are pretty much being used."

"Uh huh. It is actually kind of sad," Chad said and Taylor laughed. "Although Troy does seem to like Dani a lot."

"I know," she sighed, "But Gabriella doesn't like Brett."

"Oh know of course not," Chad said.

"Thinking about it, it is really fun to watch," she said.

"Yep, that is the sad part," Chad said and Taylor laughed.

Please R&R! Longer Chapter Next!


	4. Chapter 4

**It's War**

**Friends**

**Rating: T**

"Ok so, if you look at them both at the same time which one do you like better?" Chad whispered to Troy during history class. Of course, he was referring to Dani and Gabriella who were also in the class.

"Dani, my girlfriend," he responded in a duh tone, clearly annoyed.

"Bullshit," Chad coughed, loving to piss Troy off like this.

"What the hell!" Troy whispered loudly.

"Mr. Bolton is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Thank you, now would you please pick a partner for your final project," she held out the jar and he picked a piece of paper out and read it. "Now who will your partner be?"

"Chad," he replied.

"Sweet," Chad said as they high-fived.

Dani was next and she read the paper and froze.

"Gabriella," she said calmly. Gabriella went pale, Troy's jaw dropped and Chad burst into laughter, receiving a glare from the other three.

"This is bad on so many levels," Troy mumbled.

LATER THAT DAY

Gabriella saw Dani alone by her locker so she decided to approach her. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi Dani," she said sweetly.

"Oh hi, Gabriella," she said turning around.

"So about this history project," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Dani replied awkwardly.

"Well I was thinking we should get it done as soon as possible so we don't have to worry about it when finals come along," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea," she replied. "Umm so do you wanna meet after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, my mom is having people over so can we do it at yours?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, so 4:00 tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said. "Well bye," she said smiling.

"Bye."

Dani took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi come on in," she said to Gabriella.

"Thanks," she replied shyly. "Umm well I picked some books up from the library, I don't know if they are any good, but they all have something about the French Revolution in them."

"Cool, I picked some up to. Why don't we start looking through them in my room," Dani said. They walked up to her room and started reading. It was extremely awkward and they would only speak when they found something important, which was rare.

"Ugh, there is nothing here," Gabriella groaned.

"I know," Dani sighed. "Wanna take a break?"

"Yes, please," she groaned and Dani lightly laughed. They went downstairs to get some food. "Gabriella?" Dani asked looking through some cupboards.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so mean to Troy?" she asked.

"Cause he is mean to me," she replied simply.

"Ok well then why are you so mean to each other, like I know he is a nice guy, and after spending time with you, you seem pretty nice as well," she said.

"Have you ever gotten into a fight with a best friend?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," she said confused.

"And you kind of just bitch at each other because you are so pissed off and neither one of you wants to apologize," she said and Dani nodded. "Well it is like that."

"So it isn't because you are jealous," she said.

"What?"

"That is what Troy said."

"What a cocky bastard," she said laughing shaking her head.

"So you are okay with me and Troy."

"Dani I have a boyfriend as well. I am not pissed cause I am jealous I am pissed cause my best friend called me a bitch and a slut. Wouldn't you be?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dani scoffed.

"Dating Troy was a mistake, it was too hard to date my best friend. So don't worry, he really likes you, I see the way he looks at you," she said and Dani smiled and nodded, but couldn't help but think: _It's not the way he looked at you._

They just sat there in silence.

"Did you ever think Troy was too much of a gentleman?" Dani asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed and they both laughed. "Like come on now, chivalry is dead."

"I know!" Dani said and they laughed again.

"What did he tell you his favorite movie is?" Gabriella asked.

"Old School," Dani replied and Gabriella laughed.

"That is such BS," she said laughing. "You've Got Mail."

"What!" Dani exclaimed extremely amused.

"Knows every word," she said laughing.

"Troy Bolton knows every word to a Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks chick flick!"

Gabriella nodded and they both burst out laughing. They continued laughing and making fun of Troy for the rest of the night.

"Wow it is getting late, I should get home," Gabriella said.

"Oh my god, you are right."

"Well even though we got like no work done this was really fun," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I am glad I got to know you."

"Yeah same," Gabriella smiled.

THE NEXT DAY

Everybody was chatting in Ms. Darbus' room when Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Dani," she said walking by. "Troy," she said deadpan.

Dani just laughed, "So do you want to go to the library after school?"

"Yeah, you wanna go to the mall after, I need some cash therapy," Gabi said.

"Oh definitely," Dani replied.

"Wait," Troy said confused. "You guys are friends!"

"Is that a problem?" Dani asked.

_Yes!_ "Umm no I just don't know why you would want to be friends with such a bitch," Troy replied.

"Well if she can deal with an asshole like yourself everyday, I am sure she can deal with a bitch like me for a few hours," Gabriella replied and Dani, Chad, and Taylor laughed.

"Those two are always finding a new way to flirt," Chad whispered to Taylor.

"Yup," she replied.

"Weren't you guys like best friends, would it kill you two to be civil to one another?" Dani asked.

"Wow she is stupid," Chad whispered to Taylor.

"Yup," Taylor replied.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Whatever," Dani said and they all sat down.

"Now today is your chance to audition for the Winter Musicale," Darbus said. Chad and Taylor smiled and each other and Troy and Gabriella froze. They both wanted to do it but were too stubborn to talk to each other.

Gabriella snuck backstage to a dark corner that her and Troy had discovered a year ago. They would make out there and no one could see them, but they could still hear Darbus if she needed them. She was watching the auditions when someone bumped into her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Troy whispered loudly.

"Same thing as you," she replied with attitude.

"I really have no idea why Dani likes you," he said.

"The same reason you used to," she shot back.

"Key word _used_ to," he said.

"Whatever, maybe you should be mature like me and get to know Brett," she said.

"First of all you were forced to get to know Dani, so don't praise yourself. Second there is no way I could ever like him!"

"Shhh! This is a theater!" they heard Darbus yell, so Gabriella pulled Troy by the wrist into the empty hallway.

"Why not!" she exclaimed.

"Because!"

"Why because he stole me away from you!"

"What? So now you admit it! You liked him when we were dating!"

"No of course not!"

"Don't even try to cover up what you just said."

"Would you stop being so stubborn and let me tell you what I meant!"

"Fine!"

"I meant he was the obvious factor in our break up and that is why you don't like him. You think he stole me away from you but that is not true!"

"He is a bad guy!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I know his reputation."

"What reputation," she asked in a shaky tone.

"He is your boyfriend, find out for yourself. Then come back to me and tell me if he is a good guy or not," he said.

"So that is what you want? To say I told you so?"

"I won't have to."

"Ugh," she groaned and stormed off to find Brett. When she did she took him to the secret spot.

"What is it?" he asked,

"What were you like before I came to East High?"

"Umm, the same as I am now," he said confused.

"Really? Cause what I have heard is that you have reputation that isn't to hot," she said.

"Uhh, who told you that?" he asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter."

"What did this person tell you?"

"Nothing, I wanted to find out from you."

"Uhh…"

"Would you rather me find out from someone else?"

"No."

"So?"

"I just dated this girl and cheated on her, and I regret it," he said.

"You have a terrible rep for cheating on a girl one time?"

"Well it might have happened more than once," he said and she glared at him.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No not really, other than some drug incidents," he said not thinking it was a big deal.

"What! What kind of incidents?"

"Umm the being high kind. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you have been doing all this shit behind my back and don't even try to tell me you don't do drugs anymore, cause it would be bs."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Wow, you are really not the guy I thought you were, bye Brett we are done," she said and walked away.

Free period was last on Fridays so she wasn't surprised to see the hallways empty. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Dani," she said into the phone.

"Oh hey Gabriella," she replied.

"I am sorry something came up, is there any chance we can go to the library and mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Troy was sitting watching TV when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Gabriella standing there.

"Ok, let me have it," she said.

"Gabriella…"

"Come on Troy I know you want to say it."

"You broke up with him," he said and she nodded.

He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry," he said.

"It's okay, I am glad I found out," she said and pulled away.

"I miss my best friend, Troy."

"I miss you too," he said still holding her.

"You think we can go back to the way things were?"

"We can try. Wanna come in?"

"I would like that," she smiled. "Ready to get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?" she said walking in.

"Oh yeah, things are definitely back to normal," he laughed as did she.

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's War

What Happened?

"Hey what happened yesterday," Dani asked Gabriella as they browsed through the clothes at the mall, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Drama happened," she responded.

"Ahh, of course," she laughed, "what kind of drama."

"I broke up with Brett," she responded.

"What! Why didn't you tell me," Dani exclaimed.

"Never came up," she shrugged.

"Well what happened," she asked.

"I got in a fight with Troy and he started trashing Brett and mentioned the fact that he had a bad reputation, which I didn't know. So I asked him about it and I found out that he does drugs and has cheated on his previous girlfriends," she sighed.

"Wow, I am sorry," Dani said.

"Yeah, well at least me and Troy made up," Gabriella said.

"Really! That is good," Dani said.

"Yeah, it really is," Gabriella replied. "Hey, do you wanna have a girls night tonight, I will call the rest of the girls and we can get some movies and just chill at my house."

"sure, I am supposed to hang out with Troy at 4 but I am sure he can drop me off after," she replied.

"Great," Gabriella replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Troy and Dani were in the car on the way to Gabriella's house.

"Hey Troy can I ask you something," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

"How did you and Gabriella get together?" she asked, "I mean did you randomly walk up to her in homeroom and ask her out?"

"No," he laughed. "Umm it was Winter Break," he said turning serious and looking back at the amazing memory, "and I was on vacation in Colorado. On New Years Eve I went down to the teen party and got picked to do karaoke with a girl, who turned out to be Gabriella, and we kind of just connected as we were singing together. Then her mom got transferred to Albuquerque and she ended up at East High, and after the whole musical thing we got together." Dani saw how happy he was looking back on the memory.

"Ohh," she said trying to smile.

"Yep," he responded.

Before she could say anything else they arrived at her house.

"Thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course," he replied. He sat their and waited till Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey Gabs," he called out. _Did I just call her that? I haven't called her that since we were together._

_Did he really just call me that?_

"Hey Troy," she responded.

"Well see you girls later," he said.

"Bye," they both said and he drove off.

"so come on in," she said and they walked in. "Here you can put your stuff in my room."

"Wow this is nice," Dani said walking in.

"Thanks," she responded when the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Tay, I will be right back make yourself at home," Gabriella said.

"Ok" Dani smiled and Gabriella left. Dani began to look around the room and walked over to Gabriella's dresser that had tons of pictures on it. They were mostly pictures of her and Troy. They looked so happy in each one. Dani picked one up and just sighed.

"What am I doing?" she said to herself.

**Plea**se R&R! If you hadn't realized already this chapter is based on an episode from season 2 of the o.c. I love that episode so much and I thought it would be a great plot for this story. It is the episode where marissa summer and Lindsay have the girls night out.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's War**

**Flirting and Conversations**

TWO MONTHs LATER

"Gabriella Montez if you don't get down here right now I am going to kill you!" Troy exclaimed. It was a Saturday morning and their last rehearsal before the musical tonight.

"God I am coming, calm the hell down," she replied.

"I am calm," he replied as she walked down the stairs.

"No you are not, you are yelling," she replied.

"Whatever," he replied.

"You are nervous," she said as they walked out of her door to his car.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as they began to drive to school.

"Please Troy, I know you better than anyone else, and I know that you yell when you are nervous," she said, this was completely true, considering they were the best of friends.

"Noo," he said trying to defend himself, "I was yelling because you were taking a hell of a long time to get ready."

"Troy, it is me, you can admit it," she said.

"Fine," he groaned, "I am a little nervous."

"Troy what did you say to me when I was scared to sing at the callbacks," she asked.

"I told you to look at me and remember the first time we sang together," he said.

"Yep, like kindergarten," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back at her.

"Don't worry Troy, we have done this a thousand times," she said.

"Yeah, thanks Gabs, you always know what to say," he smiled and she just blushed.

TWO NIGHTs LATER: CLOsING NIGHT

Dani walked into the bathroom during intermission and went into a stall. As she was about to walk out she heard two girls walk in talking about Troy and Gabriella.

"They are amazing on stage together," one said.

"I know especially as love interests, I mean you would never know they were acting," said the other. _Yeah_. Dani sighed to herself.

"Yeah, totally their chemistry is unreal," the girl said. "God Dani must be flipping out right now." _Yep. _

"I know I would be, but then again who in the right mind would ever break up with Troy Bolton," one said.

"No one," the other replied and they both laughed. Dani sighed and leaned against the side of the stall. After minutes of thinking she left to see the second act. However, something stopped her on the way.

"Dude, Gabriella looks amazing up there," a guy said. She hid behind a corner to listen.

"I know tell me about it," the other replied. _Oh my god I know that voice! Brett!_

"Dude how did you ever let her go?" his friend asked.

"I dunno," Brett sighed.

"Maybe you should try apologizing to her at the after party tonight," his friend said.

"You think that will help me get her back," Brett asked.

"Oh I know it will," he said.

"Yeah," Brett replied. _Oh my god! What am I gonna do? Gabriella is_ _too good for Brett! _Millions of ideas went through her head and then she finally made her decision.

**Please R&R…What will Dani do? Find out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's War**

Dani walked into the after party to see the gang all standing around talking. Gabriella and Troy were not part of the rest of the gangs convo, they were talking and laughing on their own. Dani lightly smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey," Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good job tonight," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You too Gabi," she said to her.

"Oh thanks Dani," she said.

"Hey can we go up to your room for a second," Dani said to him.

"Yeah sure," he shrugged and they walked up the stairs hand in hand.

He opened the door for her and she walked out to his balcony and leaned against the railing.

"Whats going on?" he asked standing next to her.

"You know there is something I never told you," she said and he looked at her confused.

"In ninth grade I had a boyfriend," she said.

"Really?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked confused.

"Because, I was in love with him," she said.

"Again why are you telling me this?" he asked a little upset.

"Because I know what love looks like," she sad and he just looked at her like she was crazy. "And I can see that you are in love with her."

"What?" he exclaimed and she just gave him a look. "Gabriella!"

"Come on Troy."

"Dani you are my girlfriend, I like you a lot," he said.

"Yeah, but you love her," she said and he sighed. He turned to her.

"I am sorry, I truly am," he said.

"I know, and it's ok," she said.

"Friends?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Brett is about to ask her out again."

"What!" he exclaimed and she laughed. She lightly kissed him on the lips and wiped his lips with her thumb. "Go get your girl," she said quietly. He smiled and turned around to run out of the room. He got downstairs to see Brett talking to Gabriella, people were surrounding them watching what was going on. Troy ran over to them and stood in between Brett and Gabriella. He stood there panting looking straight into her eyes.

"What are you doing, we are kind of in the middle of something," Brett exclaimed.

"something I should have done a long time ago," he said still looking into her eyes. He put a hand on her cheek and bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The room burst into applause. They both pulled away and laughed.

"Wait," she said. "What about Dani."

"she broke up with me," he said.

"so I am your rebound girlfriend," she said raising her eyebrows.

"No" he laughed, "she made me realize that I have been denying something for a long time."

"Ok…"

"The fact that I am in love with you Gabriella." He said and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. "A kiss is all I get?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Im in love with you Troy Bolton."

"That's more like it," he smiled and kissed her.

"Okay show's over!" Chad yelled and everyone went back to the party. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and laughed.

"It's about damn time!" Chad exclaimed walking over with Taylor. The four chatted for a little bit until Dani walked over.

"Hey guys," she exclaimed.

"Umm hey," they all replied nervously and she laughed. "Guys I am not upset, the reason I broke up with Troy is so him and Gabriella could be together. It didn't make sense keeping East High's perfect couple apart."

"I think we should have a competition between Gabriella and Dani on who is nicer, cause it is kinda ridiculous," Chad said and they all laughed.

"Umm Dani," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"There is a senior staring at you who happens to be fine as hell," Gabriella said and Troy just looked at her, and she just shrugged. Taylor and Dani followed her gaze.

"Damnnn," Taylor said.

"Chad I think this is when we leave," Troy said.

"Yeah, we are gonna go get some drinks," he said and they left as the girls laughed.

"should I go up and talk to him," Dani squealed as the girls huddled and started giggling.

"I think you should," Gabriella said.

"Oh definitely," Taylor said.

"Okay, do I look alright," she asked.

"You look hot," Gabriella said.

"Yep," Taylor said. Dani took a deep breath and turned around and walked over to him. The two girls just smiled as she began to talk to him.

"Hey we should go find the boys," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Hey guys," Taylor said walking to the drinks table.

"Is girl talk over," Chad asked.

"Yeah," they both laughed.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist as the four got to talking.

"Come with me," he suddenly whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"We will be right back," he said and the other couple nodded.

They walked outside to the gazebo and sat on the bench.

"so back there I forgot to ask you something," he said.

"Really?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She just laughed and nodded. She kissed him and pulled away.

"I promise to never flirt with any other guy or drink or do anything like that again."

He just shook his head, "No Gabs you don't have to promise me anything, I should have trusted you more."

"But I want to," she said.

"Do I have to promise you something?"

"That you won't be an asshole nor call me a bitch or a ho ever again," she said.

"I think that can be arranged," he said and kissed her.

"Oh isn't this cute," they heard someone say.

They broke their kiss and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What do you want Brett?" she asked annoyed.

"Baby you know what I want," he said.

"I am right here!" Troy exclaimed.

"Uhh I really don't care," he said.

"You took her away from me once if you think I am going to let you do it again you are out of your god damn mind," Troy said. At this point they were face to face.

"Boys! Lets not do this," Gabriella said walking in between them. "Troy, walk away and be the bigger man. You have already won." She lightly pushed him back.

"He hasn't won anything," Brett said.

"Oh yes he has," Gabriella said to him. "I am madly in love with Troy, deal with it. So walk away because you know very well that getting into a fistfight isn't worth it. It won't get you me, and you will just end up hurt. So leave. Now." Speechless, and without a comeback Brett walked away. Gabriella turned around to see Troy with a big smile on his face.

"You are madly in love with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought we already established that," she said.

"I know, I just loved hearing you say that," he said and kissed her. They continued kissing and laughing until the party was over.

**Plea**se R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**It's War**

**Everybody Is Watching**

**Rating: T+ (some sex stuff, but nothing explicit)**

**A/N: It was going to start off with drama but turned into sexy Troyella fluff!**

Gabriella and sharpay were sitting in the auditorium on a break during drama class.

"Gabriella, you seem quiet is everything ok?" sharpay asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine," she said trying to suppress her emotions.

"Come on Gab, what is wrong? Did something happen with Troy? I mean you guys seem so happy to be back together," sharpay said.

"Yeah, we are," she said smiling.

"Then what is it?" sharpay asked.

"I dunno," she sighed. "I mean its just everywhere we go people stare at us, then when I am alone guys stare at me," she said confused.

"Ahhh," sharpay sighed.

"Yeah, I mean everyone knows we are together, why is everyone acting so, I dunno, surprised? I mean you know everything that goes on around here; do you know what is going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I might know," she replied.

"Well…" Gabriella asked in anticipation.

"Gabriella, you are our schools Haley," sharpay replied.

"Haley?" Gabriella asked confused.

"One Tree Hill," sharpay said in a duh tone.

"sorry sharpay but I have no idea what you are talking about," Gabriella responded.

"Whatever, so Haley is this girl and she is really smart and like her nickname is tutor girl, then she starts dating the captain of the basketball team. But she never really becomes that popular because she is in his shadow. Then in one episode the cheerleaders need a replacement and she does it and she is great. Then all these guys start talking to her. You are Haley," sharpay said.

"But we did the musical last year," Gabriella said confused.

"Well at that point everyone was still shocked that Troy had this amazing voice so you were kinda still in is shadow," sharpay said.

"And you are saying that I am not anymore," Gabriella said putting the pieces together.

"Yep," she replied.

"Gabriella you are one of the most popular girls in school now," sharpay smiled.

"But…that…is…you," she stuttered.

"Well now we kinda share the honor," sharpay said.

"Umm wow, this is kinda weird," she replied.

"Don't worry you will get used to it," sharpay said and they both lightly laughed.

"What will Taylor say?" Gabriella asked, kind of guilty she was saying something like that.

"Oh don't worry, I already talked to her, she is more amused than anything," sharpay said and Gabriella laughed.

"Do you think Troy has noticed," Gabriella asked.

"From what I know he is the only one who hasn't," sharpay said, "he is gonna be pissed."

"Yep," she sighed. Just then Ms. Darbus called them back to the stage.

LATER THAT DAY

Troy was leaning against the locker while Gabriella was getting her stuff together.

"You coming over?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Hey Gabriella," a random guy said walking by. Troy looked at him confused while glaring at him.

"Hey," she responded shyly, and he just kept walking.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I really couldn't tell you," she replied.

"so random guys are now coming up to you and saying hi," he said as she closed her locker and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just like random girls come up to you," she said as they walked out of the school.

"Are you saying you have become the most wanted girl in school," he asked.

"Well according to sharpay Evans, I am," she said in a surprised tone.

"Wow, so now I have to worry about every guy in the school making moves on my girl," he said partly joking. With this she pushed him against the wall and passionately kissed him.

"Wow, what was that for" he smiled.

"showing you that you don't need to worry about me and any other guy, cause there is only one guy I care about and will ever love," she replied. He smiled and lightly kissed her.

"Come on lets go," he laughed taking her hand and leading her out of the school. They walked in silence to his house just thinking about each other.

"I know you might not think this after everything that happened with Brett, but I do trust you Gab," he said looking down into her eyes. "It is the guys I don't trust."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly.

"And I am only trying to protect you, cause I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I know, I just would feel so guilty if you got hurt," she said as they walked into his house up to his room.

"Who says I will get hurt," he replied.

"Please Troy, you almost started a fight with Brett who is bigger than you, and much too contrary belief there are people in the school who aren't scared of you," she said.

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "I just can't lose you again," he said sitting on his bed and burying his head in his hands.

"And you won't," she said sitting down next to him. "You know when I was with Brett," she started and he just looked at her, "even though I was so mad at you, I still thought about us everyday. Being with another guy didn't seem right. Being with him made me realize that you are the only one for me," she said and he smiled. "God I remember when I was doing that project with Dani and she asked me about you and me and why we were so mean to each other," she said looking back on the memory and he just sat there waiting to here what was next. "I told her it was because we were two best friends who got in a fight, then I said it was a mistake dating my best friend, god all I wanted to do was take it back," she sighed.

"What would you have said?" he asked.

"That I loved dating my best friend, it was amazing, and I really screwed up," she smiled, as did he.

"Do you think we will be able to do it, even though half of East High doesn't want us together," he asked.

"I know we can, plus who says our relationship is anyone else's business, so if you want to we can keep it low key" she said.

"It isn't, and I like that idea," he said.

"Nope it isn't, no one ever has to know anything we don't want to tell them," she said.

"Would you tell people if I did this," he said and passionately kissed her.

"No this can stay between us," she smiled and kissed him back. He maneuvered her so she was laying down on the bed and he was on top of her.

"Troy…your…parents," she said in between kisses.

"Out of town," he replied quickly and kissed her. Suddenly she pushed him off of her and went to the phone.

"What?" he asked confused and she didn't respond.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I sleep at Taylor's tonight?" she asked and his jaw dropped. "Thanks, love you too."

"You did not just do that," he laughed.

"I did," she giggled, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Gabriella lied to her mother…wow," he said.

"Well I didn't think she would like to hear that her 17 yr old daughter wants to sleep at her boyfriends house whose parents happen to be out of town," she replied.

"Come on now, I thought she trusted me," he said.

"Oh she does, but sadly, she doesn't trust me," she replied.

"Oh really, and why is that," he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Cause," she said then kissed him, "she…knows…how…crazy…I…am…about…you," she said all between kisses.

"What and she doesn't know how crazy I am about you?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah she does and she knows how much you care about me, and she knows that you would never take advantage of me," she replied.

"And you would?" he asked.

"I plan on it," she smiled.

"Yeah, and what does this plan entail?" he asked.

"Well first you showing me that hot body of yours," she said and he took off his shirt and she smiled in victory.

"And then…" she started but got interrupted.

"Hold up, I don't get to see your amazing body," he said.

"Hey! This is my plan!" she exclaimed and he kissed her. She returned the kiss and it got hotter and hotter. Soon he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"screw the plan," she said pulling away.

"Yeah," he said in a duh tone.

A WEEK LATER

Gabriella was putting her books in her locker before homeroom that morning.

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing this morning," Troy whispered in her ear, coming up behind her. She giggled and turned around leaning against her locker.

"Better now," she responded.

"Oh really, but I think I can make it better," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yep," he said placing one hand against the locker and leaning in to kiss her. He passionately kissed her, and she giggled and pulled away.

"I thought we were gonna keep our relationship more low key," she said.

"Yeah, screw that, I want people to know how much I love you," he smiled. She giggled and kissed him. They stood there making out until Troy felt someone hit him over the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed turning around and Gabriella laughed.

"Come on," Chad said, "it is time for homeroom. Plus, you are scaring the freshman."

"Well they are gonna have to learn sometime," Troy said.

"Yeah okay," he scoffed. The three walked into homeroom Troy and Gabriella, all over each other.

"These two are officially disgusting together," Chad said to Taylor and Gabriella hit him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Deal with it," she responded.

"You have chem?" Troy asked as they walked out.

"Yep," she responded.

"Well I have history, so I would walk you but it is on the other side of the building," he said.

"I know," she smiled. He kissed her a little longer than any couple would do as a good-bye kiss.

"Get a room," Chad coughed.

"shut up," they said in unison.

"Love you," she smiled turning away.

"Love you too," he replied.

Gabriella and sharpay walked to chem, arms linked together.

"so are people staring at me cause I am popular or cause of like me and Troy," Gabriella asked and sharpay laughed.

"The girls because of you and Troy, and the boys cause they want you," she said.

"Ok," she nodded trying to take it all in.

"Don't worry you will get used to it," sharpay said.

"Might take a while," she replied.

It was after school, not many people were there, only the people who were doing extra-curricular activities.

"Hey sharpay," Taylor said coming back from her locker after scholastic decathlon practice.

"Oh hey Tay," she responded.

"What are you still doing here, I mean the musical is over," Taylor said.

"Yeah well Darbus wants me to help Kelsi with the spring musical so here I am," she responded.

"Ohhh," Taylor said.

"Wait do you hear that," sharpay whispered.

"Hear what?" Taylor asked.

"shhh!" sharpay exclaimed and Taylor listened.

"That is Troy and Gabriella!" she exclaimed whispering and sharpay nodded. "Wanna spy?"

"Duh," she said and the both giggled. They peeked down the hallway to see it empty except for the couple.

WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA (I am gonna end up switching back and forth though)

"Hey baby," he said walking up behind her.

"Hey yourself," she said turning around.

"How was practice," he asked.

"Good, what about you," she responded.

"Great but I missed you," he said. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and just rolled their eyes.

"Troy I saw you like two hours ago," she giggled.

"Well that is a long time," he whined and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Well how can I make it up to you," she asked flirtatiously.

"You have got to be kidding me," sharpay said.

"Well…" he started but Gabriella interrupted him by kissing him. Sharpay and Taylor just stood there taken aback by her actions. He deepened the kiss and pushed her against the locker.

"Umm sharpay," Taylor said in a confused tone, "since when were Troy and Gabriella so…"

"Physical?" she finished and Taylor nodded, "I really couldn't tell you, but I have heard it has been like this all week."

"Troy you need to stop pushing me against lockers this is like the fifth time today," Gabriella said in a joking manner. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other in such shock that they were about to burst into laughter.

"Hey, one of the times it was you," he said and sharpay and Taylor looked at each other again about to laugh.

"Yeah well I couldn't resist," Gabriella responded.

"Cause I am just so damn sexy," he said and Taylor and sharpay rolled their eyes.

"Yep," Gabriella said and grabbed his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"Who is this girl and what has she done with Gabriella?" sharpay laughed.

"I dunno but we definitely need to have a serious conversation with her," Taylor said.

"Duh," sharpay responded.

"Well baby, as much fun as this has been I have to go," Gabriella said.

"Do you have to," he whined.

"Yes," she said.

"Can I climb up to your balcony tonight," he whispered in her ear and she giggled and blushed.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Well it is better than a no," he replied.

"I love you," he said and kissed her.

"Love you more," she responded and walked away, towards sharpay and Taylor. As she passed the hallway where Taylor and sharpay were hiding sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway. Gabriella just squealed.

"sharpay you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here!" she asked the two girls.

"Ummm…" Taylor said not knowing what to say.

"How long have you guys been here?" Gabriella groaned.

"Long enough," sharpay replied with confidence.

"Well can we have this conversation later cause I have to go home," Gabriella said.

"Better yet, why don't we have it on your way home," sharpay said.

"Fine," she groaned, "Ok so you decided to watch me and my boyfriend kissing?" she asked.

"Gabriella, that was not kissing that was a full on make out session," sharpay replied.

"Ok fine, but why are you surprised, it is nothing you haven't seen before," she asked confused.

"Yeah, but not like that," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"That was one of the most intense things I have ever seen," sharpay said.

"And on school property!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Ohh who cares about that," sharpay said as they walked into Gabriella's house, "the point is since when were you two so physical?"

"Umm, I dunno," she shrugged putting her stuff down on the bed. Just then her mom walked in.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabi, oh hi Taylor, hi sharpay," she said.

"Hi Ms. Montez," they replied in unison.

"Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"sure," they replied.

"Ok great, Taylor did you and Gabi have fun on Friday?" Ms. Montez asked. Gabi and Taylor froze.

"Umm yeah it was great," she responded.

"Well I am glad, see you girls later," she said and closed the door. Gabriella stood there still frozen.

"Gabi, since when did you sleep over at my house Friday?" Taylor asked amused turning towards her.

"Umm…"

"since you slept over at Troy's and lied to your mom about it!" sharpay exclaimed.

"shh! Sharpay she might hear you!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" sharpay exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Troy slept together!" sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella froze.

"Umm sharpay, we already established that she slept at his…" Taylor said then froze. She looked at sharpay who was giving her an 'are you an idiot' face.

"Gabi! Did it happen?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Maybe," she said quietly but still smiling. Both girls squealed.

"Guys calm down!" Gabriella exclaimed, laughing a little.

"Well tell us everything!" sharpay said.

"Umm no," she replied.

"Eww not like that, just like how did it happen," Taylor said.

"You guys won't stop bugging me until I tell you right?" she asked.

"Nope," they replied in unison.

"Ok fine," she groaned as they all sat on the bed.

"so I went over to Troy's and we started having this like deep conversation about our relationship," she said kinda excited about telling the story.

"Why?" sharpay asked.

"Well I was getting my stuff out of my locker earlier that day and this guy randomly said hi to me. And Troy being the guy he is, got a little pissed, so I really had to prove to him how much I do love him and that no other person will come between us, and I guess sitting there talking about how much we love each other, you know kind of made it…" she said but paused to search for words.

"Romantic?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah kinda," she responded, "well then he kissed me and yeah we were making out and whatever, and I stopped cause I realized his parents might catch us," she said, "and he told me his parents were out of town so I grabbed the phone, and called my mom and told her I was sleeping at Taylor's," she said.

"Did he know you were gonna do that?" sharpay asked.

"Nope," she giggled.

"slut," Taylor said.

"shut up," she responded and the two girls laughed.

"Wait you were in his bedroom right?" sharpay asked.

"Yeah, well I guess we just started hooking up again and then one thing led to…"

"another," sharpay said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Whose idea was it?" sharpay asked. Gabriella blushed and smiled.

"Yours!" they exclaimed in unison and she nodded in embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Taylor said.

"Come on you guys," she said defending herself, "he is so hot. How can you blame me." The other two girls just started cracking up.

"How many times?" sharpay asked. Gabriella put her head down and held up four fingers. Both girls started laughing again.

"Who knew out of all of us Gabriella would lose it first," sharpay said to Taylor through laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she whined.

"It means you were known as sweet innocent Gabriella and clearly that isn't true anymore," Taylor laughed. "Well the innocent part that is."

"I hate you both," Gabriella said and the girls continued laughing. "You guys tell anybody this I will kill you."

"No of course not," Taylor said.

"swear on my life," sharpay said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Girls dinner!" her mom called from downstairs. They all began to walk out of the room when sharpay stopped them.

"Wait! Gabs you never told us how it was," sharpay said.

"Ah-mazing," she said and the two other girls laughed.

TROY's HOUsE

"so dude what is going on between you and Gabriella," Chad asked as they were playing NBA Live in the basement.

"What do you mean?' Troy asked.

"I mean this entire week you have had a smile on your face that it is bigger than it was when you two got together," he said

"Well on Friday night we had this great talk about our relationship and I guess it made us a lot closer," Troy said.

"You have had a smile on your face that is making me sick cause of a talk," Chad said in an are you serious tone pausing the game and turning to Troy.

"Yeah is there a problem with that," Troy asked.

"No but is this the same reason that every time I see you two, you have her pushed up against a wall or locker," Chad said.

"Well she has become like the most wanted girl in school so I am just making sure no guy takes her away from me," he said.

"Really?" Chad said not believing it.

"Yep," he replied.

"Ok man," Chad said and they went back to the game.

After dinner the girls went back to Gabriella's room. "Oh crap! What time is it?" she asked.

"7," Taylor answered.

"Damn I told Troy I would call him at 6:30," she responded and picked up the phone and started dialing.

Troy paused the game and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey its me," she replied.

"Oh hey baby," he said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"sorry I didn't call you earlier," she said, "we were eating."

"Oh its ok," he responded. Sharpay took the phone from Gabriella, and pressed the speakerphone button.

"sharpay what are you doing!" she exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"Hey Troy," she said.

"Hey sharpay," he replied.

"Hi Troy," Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor," he replied. At the sound of Taylor's name Chad took the phone from Troy and put it on speaker. "Hey Tay," he said.

"Oh hey hun, what you boys up to?" she asked.

"Just some video games," Chad said.

"Ok cool, don't care," sharpay said quickly, "so Troy I heard you and Gabi had some fun on Friday night," she said smiling.

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed.

"sharpay!" Gabi yelled.

Taylor just burst into laughter.

"Gabi you told them," Troy said.

"They figured it out," Gabriella said.

"Figured what out?" Chad asked.

"Troy and Gabriella slept together," Taylor answered.

"Taylor!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed in unison.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Ummm…" Troy said speechless.

"Bye girls me and Troy need to talk," Chad said. Troy and Gabriella groaned and Taylor and sharpay laughed. With that Chad hung up the phone.

"What the hell dude!" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she had told anyone!" Troy yelled back.

"Ok so what happened," Chad asked.

"Well we had that talk and she found out my parents were out of town so she stayed over and one thing led to another," Troy replied.

"I am guessing that is the short version," Chad said.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Fine then I am getting the long version from Taylor," Chad replied.

"You do that," Troy said.

"What the hell was that!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh come on Gabs it is only Chad, Troy was gonna tell him," sharpay said.

"You don't know that!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabriella, listen to yourself," Taylor said.

"Fine whatever," she replied. The girls began to watch TV and Gabriella picked up her phone to text Troy.

_I am sorry hun I know we wanted to keep it to ourselves but they saw us in the hallway and then Tay found out I told my mom I was sleeping at her house so they put the pieces together._

A minute later he responded.

_It's okay baby I still love you_. All she could do was smile.

_Yay! I love you too._

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's War**

**Boys vs. Girls**

**Rating: T**

"Can you believe it is already spring break?" Gabriella asked the gang as they all walked out of the school.

"No," they all responded in unison.

"so what are the big a plans?" Troy asked, whose arm was around his girlfriend.

"Two words," Chad replied and everyone looked at him, "Par-tay." Everyone laughed.

"Well I was talking to Dani this morning," Gabriella started, "her boyfriend is having like a spring break kick-off party, and she said we could come."

"Really?" Taylor asked excited.

"Yeah, and it is juniors and seniors only," Gabriella said.

"Which means everyone will be wasted," Troy said.

"And that is a problem because?" sharpay asked confused and everyone laughed.

"Everybody should sleep at our house," Ryan said.

"Yeah no shit," Chad said.

"Hey shar, I am comin over now, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Tay, Kels? You guys wanna come over too?"

"Yeah sure," the replied.

"Ryan, I am assuming you don't wanna hang out with the four of them so you wanna come back to my house," Troy said.

"Yes please," he groaned and everyone laughed and Kelsi hit him.

"Ok well we will see you boys later," Gabriella said and they all started to walk away.

"Hey! What the hell is that!" Troy exclaimed. Everybody looked at him and just rolled their eyes. Gabriella went in to kiss him, but instead said,

"You will have to wait for later," in a teasing voice.

"Damnn," the boys said in unison and the girls laughed.

"Come on baby that is cold," he said as she walked away with the girls.

"Yeah, well that's what you get if you want it to be hot tonight," she turned around walking backwards.

"Damn Gabi, I have never seen you tease him like that!" sharpay said.

"Well girls," she laughed, "I think tonight should be all about teasing the boys."

"I like the way you think!" sharpay said.

"What do you have in mind," Taylor asked.

"should I be scared?" Kelsi asked.

"No of course not," Gabi replied but nodded at sharpay, who lightly laughed.

"sharpay, we are invading your closet, btw," Gabriella said as they got into the car.

"Oh no," Kelsi and Taylor said in unison. Sharpay and Gabriella just laughed.

"Kels it looks like we are going to have a sharpay and Gabriella gone wild night," Taylor said.

"Oh please, don't even try saying that you will be all good girl tonight," Gabriella said.

"What happened to good girl Gabriella is the real question," Taylor said.

"Oh she is still there, but she takes a break on nights like these," Gabriella replied and they all laughed.

"so you two, what is the plan?" Kelsi asked as they walked into sharpay's house.

"Well first we have to look extremely sexy tonight," sharpay said and Gabriella nodded.

"Then we just tease them like crazy," sharpay said.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked.

"Like don't constantly be all over Ryan (yes Ryan and Kelsi are together in this story), like flirt with him like crazy but then all of a sudden stop, especially if he wants to take it a step further," sharpay said.

"Okk," she said still confused.

"Like for example after Troy sees Gabi tonight, he is gonna wanna get her into bed. And what she is gonna do is play like she wants to as well but every time he tries she will say no or back off," sharpay said.

"Thank you for that analogy," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"No it was actually a pretty good one," Taylor said and Gabi just blushed.

AN HOUR LATER

Gabriella came out of sharpay's closet practically wearing nothing. She was wearing a halter shirt that hardly covered her boobs, it was backless, and showed her stomach. To top it off she was wearing a mini jean skirt and stiletto boots.

"Oh my god," the other three girls said in unison. Gabriella just laughed.

"I can not wait to see the look on Troy's face," Taylor laughed.

"You think he is gonna be pissed cause it is a little slutty?" Gabriella asked.

"A little?" Kelsi said with an amused look on her face.

"I think Troy is going to pass out," sharpay said.

"shar I don't think that is a good thing," Gabriella said.

"Yeah whatever, Kels, you are next, Gabi help her," sharpay said.

"Are you sure about this?" Kelsi said scared.

"Positive," Gabriella said and pushed her into the closet.

After all the girls had their outfits picked out they did their hair and make-up. All four girls stood in the mirror looking at themselves.

"I look good," Kelsi said and they all laughed.

"No Kels, you look hot," sharpay said and she blushed.

"Do I look ok?" Taylor said nervously.

"Tay, Chad is gonna die," Gabriella said and she laughed.

THE PARTY

"When are the girls coming?" Chad asked.

"soon calm down man," Zeke replied.

"Yeah well the party is boring without them," Ryan said.

"Yep," Chad said then looked towards the door to find the four girls standing there.

"Oh my god," Chad said in shock and the boys followed his gaze. All of their jaws dropped.

"Holy shit I think I am going to pass out," Troy managed to say. Then the girls strutted up to them. The boys just stared at them.

"Come with me," Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear. Without flinching he automatically followed.

"she is good," Kelsi whispered to Taylor.

"Yep," she responded.

Gabriella pulled Troy to a quieter part of the room and leaned against the wall. He placed one hand on the wall and looked into her eyes.

"so…" she giggled.

"Were you planning on killing me, cause when I saw you I almost had a heart attack," he said. "I really don't know whether to keep staring at you or get you out of it as soon as possible."

"For now you can keep staring at me," she smiled.

"sounds good, but first," he said and passionately kissed her.

"Troy, I know you were pretty pissed last time I drank…" she said and he laughed.

"That is cause I wasn't there," he said. "Come on lets go to the bar."

She grabbed his hand and walked backwards pulling him towards the bar. "Damn you are hot," he said and she giggled. She turned around and still holding her hand he placed his hands on her waist and led her to the bar. They drank, danced, and suddenly Troy led her off the dance floor and sat on the couch. He put his hands out and she grabbed them and he pulled so she was standing in between his legs. He pulled her down into a kiss and another make out session had begun. _No! You are supposed to be messing around with him. _Just then the song changed. _Perfect._ She thought.

"Come on I love this song!" she said pulling him up. He rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend. They danced for a while and then she saw sharpay motion to her that they were going to the bathroom.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back," she said.

"Ok," he responded and she walked off and he went over to the boys who were all standing by the bar.

"Hey guys," he said walking up.

"Hey man," Chad replied.

"Havin a good time?" Zeke asked.

"sure looks like it," Ryan said and Troy laughed.

"Yeah, but Gabi is acting a little weird," Troy said.

"Gabi too!" Chad exclaimed.

"What is Tay acting weird too?"

"Yeah," Chad responded.

"And sharpay," Zeke said.

"And Kelsi," Ryan said.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"What is Gabriella doing," Chad asked.

"Every time we start making out or something five minutes later she pulls away and says she wants to dance or get drinks or something," he responded.

"same!" the other three said in unison.

"Ok so they obviously are all in on something," Ryan said.

"Oh my god! They are just trying to play around with us! That is why they are dressed like they are!" Troy exclaimed.

"He is right," Zeke said.

"so what do we do?" Chad said.

"Well I think we play along, and make them think like they are winning, and I would say when they want some tonight don't give them any, but I know that none of us want that," Troy said.

"No," the three said in unison.

"Okay then I say we just act like we have no idea and play a major prank on them tomorrow morning," Troy said.

"Good idea," Chad said.

"I think we should figure out what to do to them tomorrow, because considering our state of mind, anything we come up with right now will be really stupid," Zeke said and they all laughed and agreed.

"Hey baby," Gabriella said coming up behind Troy, who lightly laughed to the boys.

"Hello my love," he said turning around. "Want another drink?"

"Troy Bolton are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked amused.

"Is that a problem?" he smiled.

"Well it usually is but you are gorgeous so I guess it is ok," she joked.

"Oh that is all I am," he said.

"Nooo," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, and the best boyfriend in the world."

"Do you love me?" he smiled and she nodded. "How much?"

"This much," she said and kissed him until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hmm, that is enough for now. Now about those drinks," he said.

"Troy cause I love you, you can get me as you want," she said and he laughed. They went to the bar not letting go of each other.

"God those two are ridiculous," Zeke said to Chad.

"Is it just me or is Gabi becoming more and more like sharpay everyday," Chad said and Zeke and Ryan glared at him. "Come on guys!"

"Yeah you are right," Ryan said.

"I think he needs to talk to her," Zeke said.

"No dude, he likes it," Chad said.

"Yeah he likes the sex," Ryan scoffed and the boys laughed.

"But Chad think about it, the girl Gabriella is now is not the girl he fell in love with," Zeke said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Where are our girlfriends?"

"Wow umm I dunno," Zeke said. With that they went to go find the three girls.

"Troy," Gabriella asked while straddling him, as he was sitting on the couch.

"Hmm?" he asked clearly drunk.

"Why do you love me," she asked.

"Cause you're hot," he replied.

"Troy!" she exclaimed and he laughed.

"Ok, cause you are damn sexy," he said.

"Fine I am going," she said but he grabbed her waist so she couldn't leave.

"Come here baby," he said, "I love you, cause you have a heart of gold, you never try to be some one you are not, you light up every room you walk into, and your smile just makes me happy. Gabi I could go on but it would take hours." She giggled and kissed him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabriella woke up and looked up see that she was in bed with Troy, draped over him, and they were completely undressed.

"Troy," she groaned.

"Yeah," he said waking up.

"What happened last night?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella.

"Umm we might have slept together," he said and she laughed.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember everything up to leaving the party," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Well that kinda sucks we don't remember."

"Yep," he laughed.

"Wow I have a headache," she said.

"It is called a hangover sweety," he said.

"Ugh," she groaned and just snuggled closer to him. They laid there in silence as he just played with her hair.

"Umm Troy," she said a little tense.

"Yeah?"

"Last night, I asked you why you loved me," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Were those the reasons you fell in love with me or why you love me now," she said.

"Gabriella what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well I know I have changed," she said.

"Yeah you have," he sighed. "But it is partly my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the old Gabriella hated PDA, but it was me who started pushing you up against lockers, and now obviously you don't. And I mean if you hadn't met me you probably wouldn't have been in the musical and you might not have been as popular as you are now," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But you know what has shocked me," he said.

"What?"

"That you like to be the center of attention," he said.

"I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Well you certainly don't mind it," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me you didn't like when you walked into that party last night, looking absolutely stunning and every guys jaw dropped," he said.

"I didn't," she mumbled.

"Then why did you do it," he asked.

"For you," she replied.

"Well that's sweet Gab, and I will say you did look amazing, and I did almost pass out when I saw you, but you know very well how beautiful I think you are. The slutty clothes and make-up doesn't change the way I feel about you, you know that," he said.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "You said you loved me cause I was sexy," she said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah," he laughed, "but do you know when you look the sexiest?" he asked and she shook her head.

"When you are in my boxers and my jersey," he said.

"Just say it Troy," she said.

"say what?" he asked.

"I am not the girl you fell in love with and you don't like it," she said with tears coming to her eyes. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Gabi, whether I like it or not you will never always be the girl I met at the ski lodge and I will never be the guy you met there either. We go through things that will change us. Truthfully at first I was kinda shocked but then I realized if I am gonna want to spend the rest of my life with this girl I am gonna have to realize that she won't always be the Gabriella who likes to play at the park," he said.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too," she said quietly.

He smiled at her and went to kiss her, but the moment was interrupted by Chad.

"Put some clothes on before I come in," he said.

"How do you know we are undressed," she asked.

"You really don't want me to answer that question Gabriella," Chad asked.

"You think they heard us?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded in shame.

"Oh, lovely," she said sarcastically.

"One second," she called and they got dressed.

"Gabs wait," he said before she opened the door.

"I want you to know, whoever we become, and whatever happens I will always love you," he said. She smiled and lightly kissed him.

"Are you guys ready?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Yeah," they both replied and walked out.

"Have fun last night?" he asked amused.

"shut up," they said in unison.

"screamer," Chad coughed as they walked downstairs to the rest of the gang. Gabriella gasped, completely speechless. Everyone else laughed, as did Troy.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

"sorry baby, but I couldn't help myself," he laughed.

"I hate you all," she said. "I am hungry."

"Good, we were just about to eat," Ryan said.

They all ate breakfast and the boys congregating in the kitchen while the girls were watching TV.

"Ok so what is the plan?" Ryan asked.

"Well getting some kind of food all over them is always good," Chad said.

"Yes!" the other three said in unison. They all went to scheming and finally came up with a plan.

"Hey girls!" Chad called.

"What," they all replied.

"Zeke made lunch come into the kitchen," Troy called.

As the four girls opened the door, chocolate syrup was poured all over them, followed by flour. They just all shrieked.

"Troy!"

"Chad!"

"Zeke!"

"Ryan!" They all said in unison. They boys just laughed.

"What the hell is this for!" sharpay yelled.

"This is for messing around with us last night," Troy responded and all the girls looked at each other.

"You guys caught on," Gabriella said.

"Yeah well when the four of you are all acting weird, it isn't hard to figure out," Chad said and the girls laughed.

"Truce," Troy said walking up to Gabi to shake her hand. She walked towards him, but hugged him instead, getting chocolate syrup all over him.

"Truce," she laughed.

"Gabi," he groaned.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"Yeah ok," he responded.

The other three girls ran up and hugged their boyfriends before the boys could do anything about it.

"Ok since now we are all a complete mess," Chad said.

"I say we jump in the pool," Ryan said. And that is what they all did.

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's War**

**What You Told Me**

**Rating: T**

ONE WEEK LATER

Spring break was over and everyone was back at school. The gang was all sitting together at lunch.

"Hey Troy, I have something for you," Coach Bolton said walking up to the table.

"What is it?" he asked taking the envelope from his dad.

"Look at the return address," he replied, he looked down and saw that it was from Duke. He just stared at his father.

"You can't be serious," Troy said in shock and his father smiled and nodded.

"Who is it from?" Chad asked.

"Duke," Troy replied still in shock.

"Are you kidding me!" Chad exclaimed and Troy shook his head.

"Well open it!" Chad exclaimed. Troy opened it and started to read it.

"They want me to go to a camp this summer that is for high school kids that could potentially play there," he said.

"Are you serious," Zeke said and he nodded.

"Congrats baby!" Gabriella exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am proud of you Troy," his dad said patting him on the back.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Dude do you know what this means?" Chad said. "It means you could play for the best college team in the country."

"Key word could, come on guys there will probably be a hundred guys at this camp, and there are 12 on a team," he said.

"Oh shut up man," Chad said.

"Coach Bolton," a woman said coming up to him, "this was just dropped off for you." She handed him and envelope and smiled.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Ask Chad," he replied smiling and handed it to him. Chad ripped it open.

"They want me too!" Chad exclaimed. Everybody congratulated him, and the rest of the lunch was spent talking about Troy and Chad's potential future at Duke.

News about Troy and Chad's letters had spread like wildfire around campus, by free period everyone knew. Gabriella was in a bathroom stall when she heard two girls walk in talking about Troy and Chad.

"I heard they got scholarships there," one said. Gabriella laughed at the fact that the story had been twisted.

"I know," replied the other. "I wonder what Gabriella thinks." Gabriella's eyes just widened.

"I saw her, and she looked happy for him, but if I was her I would be pissed."

"Why?"

"Cause, he is going to leave her to play basketball," she replied.

"Yeah," the other laughed. "Oh my god, did you see her at that party!"

"Yes!"

"Like put on some clothes," she said and the girl laughed.

"she did pull it off though, I mean he didn't seem to mind," she replied.

"Of course he didn't she is gorgeous and was dressed like a complete slut," one said. At this point Gabriella was so pissed off she knew she had to do something.

"Hey guys what's up," she said in a cheery voice opening the door to the stall.

"Oh my god," one mumbled.

"Yeah oh my god is right," she replied.

"Are you gonna tell sharpay?" one asked scared.

"Hell yeah I am," she replied.

"We are so sorry Gabriella, we didn't know you were in here," one said in a pleading tone.

"Well clearly, but you still said it," she said with attitude.

"sorry," they mumbled and ran out of the bathroom.

Gabriella propped her elbows on the sink and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at her reflection and sighed. She grabbed her bag and walked to the secret spot. She sat down against the railing, with her knees to her chest.

"Hey have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked Taylor and Chad.

"I saw her walking down the hall and when I asked where she was going she told me not to worry about it," Taylor responded.

"Ok, I will see you guys later," Troy said and headed to the spot.

"You okay," he asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, I am fine," she looked up and smiled.

"Doesn't look like it," he replied and she sighed.

"Come on talk to me," he said sitting next to her.

"It's nothing, it has just been a weird day," she replied.

"Well that seems like something, what happened," he asked.

"I was in the bathroom and these two girls walked in talking about you and Chad, and then they said that if they were me they would be pissed off right now cause you are going to leave me," she said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Gabs, it is a letter for me to play with them for a week this summer, I am not leaving you," he said.

"I know," she nodded.

"But then they called me a slut," she said and broke down even more. He put his arm around her and hugged her closed.

"Oh Gabs, I am so sorry," he said.

"You know what the craziest part is," she said.

"What is that?"

"When I walked out of the stall, they froze, like they were so scared of me," Gabriella said, pulling her head off of his knees.

"I was so mean to them," she said shamefully.

"Yeah well you were standing up for yourself, it is okay," he said.

"I know but…"

"No buts, you did what was right," he said and she nodded.

"Troy does it ever seem like everyone is rooting for us to fail," she asked and he just bowed his head.

"Yeah it does," he sighed.

"What if we do go our separate ways for college," she asked.

"Well I don't think we should be worrying about that, because that is 18 months away," he said as he took her hand and interlocked her fingers with his. "But if we do, I say we will stay together and we will work it out even if it is a long distance relationship. And if god forbid we lose touch, I promise I will come back to you," he said.

"How do you know you will be able to find me?" she asked.

"Well you will be a superstar singer and I will be a famous basketball player, so I am guessing it won't be very hard (A/N: The Hottest Couple!)," he said and she giggled.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, all you have to remember is that I am not capable of loving anyone else but you," he replied and she kissed him.

"I know what you mean," she said smiling.

"Troy there is one more thing I want to talk to you about," she said.

"Yeah what's that?" he asked.

"Truthfully, I hate being stared at," she said.

"And she is back!" he exclaimed and she playfully hit him.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Maybe."

"Well you know what you get for that," he responded.

"A kiss," she responded hopefully.

He shook his head and began to tickle her sides.

"Troy…stop!" she said through laughter.

"Only if you promise to never hit me again," he said.

"I will never hit you again," she said quickly and he stopped. Just then the bell rang and he got up then helped her up.

"Thanks Troy," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me," she responded.

"Well that's my job," he said and she hugged him.

"Come on let's go superstar, before we are late," she said.

"No you are the superstar and I am the famous one," he said.

"Ok," she rolled her eyes. With that they walked to class hand in hand.

**Tied it in to Hottest** **Couple! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's War**

**All In The Past**

**Rating: T+**

"You guys can you believe that in a few hours we will technically be seniors!" Gabriella exclaimed as the gang ate lunch on the last day of their junior year.

"No it is crazy," Taylor responded.

"We need to celebrate," Zeke said.

"Hell yeah," Troy and Chad replied in unison.

"I am thinking a pool party?" sharpay said.

"Oh my god yes, but only our grade," Gabi said.

"Of course," sharpay replied.

"Is this taking place at our house?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," they all replied in unison.

"sharpay?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad our leaving town tonight," she said.

"Ohh yeah," Ryan replied.

"Tomorrow night?" sharpay asked and they nodded. "so everybody spread the word."

Chad whispered something to Gabi and they suddenly both got up and stood on the table.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"spreading the word," Chad replied and they laughed. "Everybody quiet!" Chad shouted as and the whole cafeteria went silent.

"This year we are kicking off the summer like never before!" she exclaimed and people cheered.

"senior pool party tomorrow at Ryan and sharpay's!" Chad exclaimed and more people cheered.

"It will be amazing you guys Zeke is gonna be on the BBQ, Chad is gonna be DJ-ing…" Gabi said.

"sharpay and Gabi will be in bikini's," Chad finished.

"Chad!" Taylor sharpay and Gabi exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"seriously guys you don't want to miss this, it is gonna go all night, and we promise it will be a night to remember," Chad said.

"Well that's all," Gabi smiled and went to get off the table, as did Chad and everybody turned back to their friends.

"Wait," Chad said standing back up, "Just a heads up, if I see one underclassman there me and Troy are gonna throw down. Have a good lunch everyone!"

"I can't believe you guys just did that," Taylor said.

"Well sharpay told us to spread the word," Chad said

"I think it is safe to say the word is spread," Kelsi said and everyone laughed.

"Was the bikini comment really necessary," sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Gabi added.

"You will thank me for it when you see how many people show up tomorrow," Chad replied.

THE PARTY

All the boys were standing outside in their bathing suits, just talking and eating. There were already people there but in no way had the party really started.

"Where are the girls?" Troy asked.

"They went to put on their bathing suits," Ryan replied.

"I love my life," Chad said in a sing song voice and the boys laughed.

"Well, here come the fantastic four right now," Zeke said referring to Gabi, sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. They all stared as the girls walked out of the house and over to the boys.

"Damn, you are sexy," Troy said as Gabriella walked up to him.

She just giggled. "That innocent giggle is such bullshit," Chad whispered to Ryan.

"Yep," he replied. Troy put his arm around and Gabriella and the gang got to talking. Troy kept glancing down at her body while she wasn't looking.

"Will you stop it, you perv!" Gabriella exclaimed to Troy and hit him. Everybody stopped talking and stared.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked confused.

"You keep looking down at my body!" she exclaimed.

"Busted," Chad and Zeke said in unison.

"Yeah well it is kinda hard not to," Troy replied.

"Yeah I don't like it," she replied.

"Why are you freaking out that your boyfriend is looking at you," he asked.

"I'm not freaking out about you looking at me, I am freaking about what you are thinking about why you are looking at me," she responded.

"Dude you are so screwed," Zeke said.

"Who says I was thinking anything," he said in defense.

"Troy, you were undressing her with her eyes," Chad said.

"Thank you Chad that was really needed," Troy shot back and turned to Gabriella.

"I am sorry baby, it is just hard for me to take my eyes off you, no matter what you are wearing," he said pouting and she smiled.

"Gabi please tell me you did not just fall for that bullshit," sharpay said.

"Who said it was bullshit," Troy said.

"I did," sharpay replied.

"Ok enough!" Gabi exclaimed. "Its okay baby, I forgive you."

"Thank you," he replied.

"so what are we gonna do this summer, put on another talent show?" Taylor joked.

"Noooo," they all groaned in unison and she laughed.

"Too much drama," sharpay replied.

"Did the words too much drama actually just come out of sharpay's mouth?" Chad asked.

"shut the hell up," she shot back.

"ok," he replied scared.

"so what is the drinking situation?" Gabi asked.

"Well we got sodas and water…" Ryan said and sharpay gave him a 'you are an idiot' look which everyone caught.

"You girls have issues," Chad said.

"No we don't!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah you guys drink too!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Yeah but not to the point where we are passed out and throwing up," Zeke said.

"Fine!" sharpay exclaimed, "so can I drink if I control myself?" she asked Zeke sweetly.

"Yes but only if you keep it under control," he replied.

"Yeah," Ryan and Kelsi said in unison.

"You are not drinking tonight," Troy whispered in Gabi's ear.

"What!" she exclaimed and everyone stared.

"Excuse us for a second," she said and Troy laughed. She grabbed him by the hand and took him to a place in the yard where no one was standing.

"Gabriella you are not drinking tonight," he said with complete confidence.

"What the hell," she exclaimed.

"Gabriella, I am here, this is an amazing party, what is the point of getting drunk?" Troy asked.

"Ummm…"

"Yeah that is what I thought," he said. "Didn't you say you didn't want people staring at you?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well even though they will be cause you look so damn hot right now, they won't be saying bad things tomorrow cause you won't be making a fool out of yourself," he said.

"I guess you are right," she said.

"I know I am right," he said and she playfully hit him. "Plus we get to mess with the gang all night long."

"Oh honey I think we will be a little busy," she replied. He put his arm around her and laughed.

"You are crazy," he laughed.

"I know," she giggled.

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked as they walked up.

"Perfect," Gabi said and Troy smiled at her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Most of the new senior class was there and it had gotten pretty crazy. Seventy-five percent of the people were drunk, and people were hooking up everywhere. The gang was all joking around in the pool, and Troy and Gabriella were having a great time watching their drunk friends.

"I am hungry," Chad said.

"Yeah me too," replied everyone else minus Troy and Gabi.

"Well you guys get food, me and Gabs are going in the hot tub," Troy replied.

Everybody got over to the pool and went over to the table as Troy and Gabriella went to the hot tub. He sat down on the bench and motioned for her to come to him, without saying a word. He grabbed her hands and she sat on top of him straddling him, with that they started passionately making out with each other.

Sharpay looked over to the two and nudged Taylor, "Do they ever stop?"

"No," she laughed. "Ow! Ow!" she screamed trying to embarrass the couple. The gang just laughed and they all stood there staring at them.

"Have they taken a breath yet?" Zeke asked.

"I really don't think so," Kelsi replied.

"You know as much as we make fun of them for being so obsessed with each other, it really is amazing how in love with each other they are," Chad said and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you are right," sharpay said and everyone smiled. They all turned back and looked at the couple.

"Umm guys," Chad said in a nervous tone, "where is Troy's other hand?" They all stood there looking at the couple and thinking for a second.

"Ughhhh," they all groaned in unison and turned around. (Use your imagination)

"I can't believe you just did that," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"What can I say I am very unpredictable," he smiled.

"Yes you are, that is what I love about you," she said.

"Well I love everything about you," he said to her and she smiled.

"so Mr. Bolton how do you feel about junior year being over," she asked.

"Well future Mrs. Bolton," he said and she blushed, "sad because it means that we only have one more year of East High, but happy cause we will be seniors, and plus it was kind of a rough year."

"Yeah," she smiled

"But all that is the past," he said.

"Yeah, our war is definitely in the past," she smiled.

**Please R&R! This possibly is the end, because there really is nowhere else to go with this story and I have started school. As for my stories I will probably just focus on Hottest Couple, a reason I am stopping this one.**


End file.
